Architectural and landscaping walls have long been constructed from masonry blocks, blocks of other manufactured or blended material and blocks of material found in nature. Both mortar type walls and mortarless or "dry" walls have been employed successfully in such applications. In the case of mortarless or "dry" walls, various connecting means have been employed in order to secure blocks in position and have been generally acceptable but not wholly satisfactory in all respects.
More particularly, a simple connecting block means which may be manufactured at economic advantage and which may also be easily and effectively installed in a wall on site, has been found lacking. Further, flexibility in the construction of both conventional or vertical walls and slightly upwardly and rearwardly inclined or "battered" dry walls has been found lacking.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a block assembly and a wall construction employing the block assembly which is extremely simple in concept and yet highly effective in the construction of both vertical and "battered" walls.